TOUCHING THE DARKEST
by BEDEBAH KECIL
Summary: (CHANBAEK GS)


_Baekhyun adalah Andromeda. Mengorbankan dirinya karena kesalahan Heracles. Dan seburuk-buruknya orang yang tak mengetahui seberapa besar pengorbanan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol hanyalah orang bodoh. Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol, Pun meski dirinya tak pernah dianggap ada oleh pria bertempramen miliknya itu._

 _Miliknya? Apa Baekhyun pantas menyandingkan kata kepemilikan itu untuknya?_

 _Lalu apakah yang akan Baekhyun lakukan jika ternyata 'Heracles' sebenarnya tak benar-benar menginginkan Andromeda hidup? Apakah tantangan memotong leher Medusa terlalu menyita waktunya hingga ia lebih memilih kabur daripada repot-repot melakukannya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berikan aku alasan mengapa aku harus datang." Tangan kanannya yang dilapisi kain sweater abu-abu, meraih cangkir kopi lalu meneguk isinya dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari seorang wanita didepannya.

Perempuan dengan poni yang jatuh menjuntai menutupi sebagian dahinya, bergerak gelisah memilin ujung gaun lusuh miliknya. Matanya sudah berkedut dari sebelum ia memberanikan diri menanyakan subjek ini kepada lawan bicaranya saat ini.

Seorang lelaki tampan dengan rahang tegas dan mata tajam yang sekarang ini seolah mengintimadasi dan mencemooh dirinya.

Dengan ragu matanya sedikit demi sedikit menatap mata mengerikan itu sebelum ia memilih untuk menunduk lagi dan entah ini keberapa, rembes lah air matanya yang mengalir begitu saja.

"Dasar Cengeng..."

KLAK!

Bunyi cangkir yang beradu dengan alas keramik terbanting keras diatas meja membuat bahu perempuan itu berjingkat ketakutan.

"Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa kau malah menangis?" Gadis itu tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Seolah jika ia mengangkatnya, nyawanya juga akan segera menguap begitu saja.

Langkah kaki dengan sol sandal yang menggesek lantai menjadi bunyi satu-satunya di ruangan itu setelah dia memilih berjalan menjauhi wanita itu yang masih diam membatu, tidak berkomentar dan hanya bisa meredam tangisannya yang semakin membuatnya semakin kerdil dimata pria itu.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian, langkah si Pria tiba-tiba berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh santai dan menyunggingkan senyuman sinis.

"Tidak berguna."

Kata-kata yang terucap darinya hanyalah kesakitan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Bagaikan sebuah resiko yang harus ditanggung olehnya karena mengajaknya berbicara. Tidakkah tindakkan itu tidak manusiawi? Gadis ini adalah manusia yang bebas dan memiliki hak untuk tidak dihina semacam itu oleh siapapun. Bagaimanapun buruknya ia, bukankah tidak ada alasan untuk terus disakiti seperti itu?

Tidakkah cukup selama ini ia selalu diam ketika ia terus-terusan diperlakukan buruk selama hampir empat bulan ini?

Empat bulan setelah keduanya mengucap janji dihadapan Tuhan? Dan empat bulan pula, ia harus merasakan kehidupan pernikahan yang diatur dan berakhir seperti ini setiap harinya?

Perempuan mana yang menginginkan kehidupan rumah tangganya hancur bahkan sebelum memulainya?

Jika perempuan itu ada maka ialah dirinya.

Wanita dengan segala keistimewaannya yang akan selalu dianggap tidak berguna oleh suaminya.

Dan wanita yang selalu menerima meski dirinya diperlakukan layaknya bukan manusia oleh suaminya sendiri.

Dialah, Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun merapihkan sisa makan malam dengan menata beberapa piring ketempatnya semula setelah mencuci semuanya dalam diam.

Tangan-tangan kecilnya yang terampil mengelap beberapa sisi dan dalam bagian piring keramik berwarna putih porselen ditangannya.

Ia kembali dengan kegiatan lain setelah semua piring-piring beres ia rapihkan. Tangannya yang ramping memutar handel rak bagian atas untuk menyusun kembali cangkir kopi ketempatnya. Kakinya yang pendek dan tidak adanya sesuatu yang dirasa bisa membantunya menaruh cangkir itu keatas rak membuat wanita itu harus berjinjit-jinjit dan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama karena ia tidak mau berakhir memecahkan salah satu koleksi porselen antik milik mertuanya yang galak saat ini. Dan beruntung saja, Baekhyun bisa menaruhnya dengan tepat meski harus membuang 5 menit waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk sebuah cangkir kopi yang bodoh.

Saat dirinya kembali dibuat sibuk oleh kegiatannya yang lain. Ekor matanya tak sengaja menangkap seorang pria berjalan kearahnya. Baekhyun yang pertama kali menatapnya.

"Sehun-ssi ?" Panggilnya yang serupa nada tanya kepada pemuda dengan kulit putih susu didekatnya. Meskipun wajahnya datar tetapi mata lelaki menatap Baekhyun dengan geli.

"Hai." Sapanya dengan meletakkan tas plastik keatas meja yang baru saja dibereskan oleh Baekhyun. Alisnya terangkat melihat kain lap ditangan Baekhyun.

"Kalian baru selesai makan malam ya?" Baekhyun melirik serbet ditangannya dan mengangguk pelan, hanya dua kali anggukan yang cukup memberi respon bagi pertanyaan Sehun.

Pria yang tak kalah tinggi dari suaminya itu kini terlihat mengedikkan bahunya bersikap acuh tak acuh dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan setelah menariknya.

"Duduklah, kita makan bersama...". Baekhyun hanya diam disana dan tak menjawab apapun.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"A-aku sudah makan." Jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit takut-takut. Mata Sehun memicing, melihat dengan seksama bagaimana mata Baekhyun bergulir kesana kemari menghindari tatapannya. Dan ia merasa jika perempuan didepannya ini baru saja berbohong.

"Cepat ambil piring, dan kita makan bersama." Putusnya lagi, kali ini ia memandang Baekhyun cukup tajam. Baekhyun dilema diantara menerima atau menolak tawaran Sehun, tetapi sebelum kata-kata yang tepat keluar dari mulutnya, dengan cepat Sehun sudah berdiri untuk mengitari meja dan mendorong bahu Baekhyun ke bawah agar terduduk di kursi yang ada dihadapannya. "Jangan bergerak sebelum aku kembali setelah mengambil piring."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti apa yang Sehun perintahkan kali ini. Sampai pria itu kembali lagi dengan dua buah piring yang ia tenteng kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja. Setelah itu ia kembali duduk dan mengambil sumpitnya.

"Aku sengaja pulang larut karena harus mengantre untuk membeli ini, jadi makan dan habiskan makananmu."

Saat mulut Baekhyun akan mencela, Sehun dengan cepat memotongnya dan memberinya tatapan dingin. "Tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya, cepat makan saja." Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan perasaan haru nya karena pasti akan mengganggu jika Sehun mendengarnya menangis ketika Pria itu justru sedang lahap menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

Maka yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah, meraih udara sebanyak yang ia bisa hingga menyimpannya didalam paru-parunya dan kembali mendongakkan kepalanya yang langsung beradu pandang dengan Sehun .

"T-terima kasih, Sehun-ssi." Katanya gugup.

"Sama-sama." Balas Sehun.

Dalam hatinya ia bersyukur karena Sehun tak seburuk suami dan mertuanya. Pria itu baik meski tak banyak bicara. Dan ia bersyukur karena setidaknya didalam rumah ini masih ada orang yang baik kepadanya. Baekhyun rasa kehidupannya tidak seburuk itu, ia masih mempunyai Sehun yang perhatian dan baik kepadanya. Setidaknya karena Sehun yang selalu baik kepadanya membuat Baekhyun merasa dihargai keberadaannya oleh seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah orang yang tak pernah ia sangka akan berbuat sebaik ini kepadanya, padahal sudah jelas sekali jika kakak dan juga ibunya sangat membenci Baekhyun setengah mati. Diantara rasa sesak itu, Baekhyun merasakan perasaan hangat didalam hatinya. Jauh didalam sana, tempat yang belum pernah tersentuh dan tempat itu lebur seketika karena Sehun mengetuknya. Perasaan semacam apa jika harus digambarkan? Apakah perasaan bahagia? Haru atau justru... ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
